sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Carpenter
| birth_place = Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania, U.S. | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = | occupation = | years_active = 2011–present | module = | instrument = Vocals | label = Hollywood | associated_acts = }} | relatives = Nancy Cartwright (aunt) | website = }} Sabrina Annlynn Carpenter (born May 11, 1999) is an American singer and actress. She had a recurring role as the young version of Chloe Goodwin in The Goodwin Games and starred as Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World. She starred as Jenny Parker in 2016 Disney Channel Original Movie Adventures in Babysitting. She is signed to Hollywood Records. Her debut EP Can't Blame a Girl for Trying was released in 2014, and she has since released three full-length albums: Eyes Wide Open (2015), Evolution (2016), and Singular: Act I (2018). Her fourth studio album, Singular: Act II, was released on July 19, 2019. Early life Carpenter was born on May 11, 1999, in Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania, the daughter of David and Elizabeth Carpenter. Carpenter was homeschooled and began posting videos on YouTube of her singing from the age of 10. Her father built a purple recording studio for her to fuel her passion for music. She placed third in a singing contest run by Miley Cyrus titled The Next Miley Cyrus Project. Career 2011–2012: Career beginnings Carpenter booked her first acting role in 2011, a guest role on the NBC drama series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She played a young rape victim interviewed by Detective Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni). Around the same time, she performed live on the Chinese television station Hunan Broadcasting System, for the Gold Mango Audience festival. She performed Etta James' "Something's Got a Hold on Me", in the style of Christina Aguilera from the movie Burlesque. Less than two years later, Carpenter booked a series recurring role on Fox's The Goodwin Games as Young Chloe, a series regular role on Disney Channel pilot Gulliver Quinn and the ABC pilot The Unprofessional. 2013–2015: Girl Meets World and Eyes Wide Open She portrayed young Merrin in the 2013 film Horns. Carpenter performed "Smile" for the album Disney Fairies: Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust"; the song charted on Radio Disney. Her song "All You Need" is featured on the Sofia the First soundtrack. In January 2013, Carpenter was cast as Maya Hart in the Disney Channel series Girl Meets World, opposite Rowan Blanchard. The series is a sequel to the 1993–2000 ABC series Boy Meets World. On March 14, 2014, Carpenter's debut single, "Can't Blame a Girl for Trying", premiered on Radio Disney, and was released on iTunes later in the day. The song is the title track on her debut EP which was released on April 8 and was generally well received. Carpenter is featured on the Girl Meets World theme song, "Take On The World", which also features her co-star Blanchard. Carpenter performed the song "Stand Out" in the Disney Channel Original Movie How to Build a Better Boy, which premiered August 15, 2014, on Disney Channel. On July 20, 2014, Carpenter contributed lead vocals to Disney Channel Circle of Stars' cover version of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" In January 2015, it was announced that Carpenter, along with Sofia Carson, would star in a Disney Channel Original Movie, then titled Further Adventures in Babysitting, based on the 1987 movie Adventures in Babysitting. On February 22, Carpenter announced the title of her debut album, Eyes Wide Open. It was preceded by the debut single "We'll Be the Stars", which was released on January 13, 2015. The album was originally to be released April 21, 2015, but the release date was moved and the album was released on April 14, 2015. In 2015 she won a Radio Disney Music Award in the category "Best Crush Song" for her song "Can't Blame a Girl For Trying". In December 2015 Carpenter portrayed the role of Wendy in the Pasadena Playhouse's production of Peter Pan and Tinker Bell: A Pirate's Christmas. 2016–2017: Evolution In August 2015, it was reported that Carpenter had begun work on her second album. On November 5, 2015, she unveiled the artwork for her new single, "Christmas the Whole Year Round", which was released a week later. On February 2, 2016, Carpenter announced via social media that a new single, "Smoke and Fire", would be released on February 19, 2016. Speaking of the single, Carpenter said: "Smoke and Fire was the first story that I was waiting to tell out of the many stories from the second album... I kind of write wherever I go. I'm always writing down things in my phone and in my notes on stuff that inspired me and stuff that I see in everyday life, or even just fun words." While this song was expected to be on her second album, it does not appear on the tracklist due to Carpenter feeling her "evolution" came after the song. On July 29, 2016, Carpenter released "On Purpose", the first single from her second album. On September 3, 2016, Carpenter announced the name of the album as Evolution and announced her first tour, the Evolution Tour, the next day. On October 11, 2016, she announced that the tour had sold out,Katie Wingfield, "Sabrina Carpenter Celebrates Her Tour Selling Out," Tiger Beat, October 11, 2016. and on October 14, the album was released. In November 2016, she was picked as Elvis Duran's Artist of the Month appearing on NBC's Today show with Hoda Kotb and Kathie Lee Gifford performing her song "Thumbs". In 2017, Carpenter recorded the theme song for the series Andi Mack, titled "Tomorrow Starts Today". On April 17, 2017, she performed her single "Thumbs" on The Late Late Show with James Corden. She collaborated with The Vamps and Mike Perry for the single "Hands", which was released on May 19, 2017. In 2017, she toured Europe with The Vamps, and she did a summer tour with New Hope Club. On October 13, 2017, Lost Kings released a single called "First Love" featuring Sabrina Carpenter. Her single "Why" was released on July 7, 2017. It was produced by Jonas Jeberg. In 2017, Carpenter sang "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" on Lindsey Stirling's holiday album ''Warmer in the Winter. In December 2017, Carpenter released a cover of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". 2018–present: Singular: Acts I and II On March 16, 2018, she released the single "Alien", featuring Jonas Blue. They performed the song together on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on March 21, 2018.Nicole Sands, "Watch Sabrina Carpenter and Jonas Blue's New Music Video for Their Emotional Single 'Alien'," People, April 2, 2018. In 2017, Carpenter was cast in the film The Hate U Give, based on the novel by Angie Thomas. The film was released in October 2018. In 2018, she was cast as a series regular in the NBC comedy pilot So Close, and in the drama film The Short History of the Long Road. In May 2018, Carpenter began teasing the lead single from her upcoming third album. She released the single, titled "Almost Love", on June 6, 2018. A few days before the release of the single, Carpenter released a trailer for her third album, announcing that the album was titled Singular and had a planned release date of late 2018. When performing "Almost Love" on The Late Late Show with James Corden in October 2018, Carpenter ended the performance by spray painting "11/9" on the wall, indicating the release date to be November 9, 2018. On October 22, 2018, she formally announced the album's release date and that it would be released in two "acts", with Act I on November 9, and Act II "coming soon". She performed the album's second single, "Sue Me", on Live with Kelly and Ryan and The Today Show on November 9, 2018, the same day of Act I s release. On March 2, 2019, Carpenter embarked on the Singular Tour starting Orlando, Florida, where she performed two new songs from Singular: Act II, "Pushing 20" and "Exhale". On March 8, 2019, "Pushing 20" was released as the album's lead single. The same day she announced that she would consistently be releasing new music from the album. She is featured on Alan Walker's single "On My Way", released March 21, 2019. "Exhale" was released on May 3, 2019. On June 4, 2019, Carpenter revealed that Singular: Act II would be released on July 19, 2019. On July 5, 2019, Carpenter performed on Good Morning America's Summer Concert Series where she debuted the performances of "On My Way" and the promotional single "In My Bed". GMA|date=2019-07-05|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql1Is9dwWj0|access-date=2019-07-05}} GMA|date=2019-07-05|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8v4cQUoVmF4|access-date=2019-07-05}} She also performed "Sue Me", "Why" and the promotional single "Paris" from Act I. GMA|date=2019-07-05|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hv5M4fSDrs|access-date=2019-07-05}} GMA|date=2019-07-05|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cooN836-upI|access-date=2019-07-05}} GMA|date=2019-07-05|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ehDMlwUam0|access-date=2019-07-05}} In January 2019, Carpenter was cast as Harper in the Netflix film Tall Girl. TigerBeat|date=2019-01-24|website=BOP and Tiger Beat|language=en-US|access-date=2019-05-23}} She was also cast in the dance-comedy film Work It, alongside Liza Koshy, in May 2019. She is also set to executive produce the film. In July 2019, Carpenter joined the film adaptation of Marina Gessner's The Distance From Me to You. She is set to star and produce the film alongside Girl Meets World co-star Danielle Fishel. In June 2019, Marie Claire Magazine reported that Carpenter had already begun work on a fifth studio album. Artistry Sabrina Carpenter has been described as a "teen pop" singer who has explored through other genres on different albums including pop, folk pop, acoustic and country on Eyes Wide Open. Evolution included genres such as electropop and house music. Singular: Act I dived into "more mature" genres and lyrical content including dance-pop, trap and R&B. In an interview with Disney Insider, Carpenter cited Christina Aguilera, Adele and Rihanna as musical influences. Personal life Carpenter has three older sisters, Sarah, Shannon, and half-sister Cayla. She is the niece of actress Nancy Cartwright. Discography * Eyes Wide Open (2015) * Evolution (2016) * Singular: Act I (2018) * Singular: Act II (2019) Tours Headlining * Evolution Tour (2016–2017)Natalie Kuchik, "Sabrina Carpenter announces dates for EVOLution Tour," AXS, September 6, 2016. * The De-Tour (2017) * Singular Tour (2019) Festivals (various artists) * Jingle Ball Tour 2016 (2016) Concert Archives|website=www.concertarchives.org|access-date=November 28, 2018}} * Jingle Ball Tour 2017 (2017) Concert Archives|website=www.concertarchives.org|access-date=November 28, 2018}} * Jingle Ball Tour 2018 (2018) Concert Archives|website=www.concertarchives.org|access-date=November 28, 2018}} Opening act * Ariana Grande – Dangerous Woman Tour (2017)Noelle Devoe, "Sabrina Carpenter on Ariana Grande's One Love Manchester Tribute: 'It Restored My Faith'," Seventeen, June 7, 2017. * The Vamps – UK Arena Tour (2017)Jennifer Maldonado, "The Vamps Spill All About Those Sabrina Carpenter Shipping Rumors and If She Ever Let Them Watch 'Girl Meets World'," J-14, June 29, 2017. Filmography Theater * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell: A Pirates Christmas (2015) at the Pasadena Playhouse, as Wendy Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1999 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American women singers Category:Actresses from Pennsylvania Category:American child actresses Category:American child singers Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Disney people Category:Hollywood Records artists Category:Living people Category:People from Lehigh County, Pennsylvania Category:Singers from Pennsylvania